The present invention relates to a flexible coupling for co-axially joining two rotating or moveable members, and more particularly to a flexible coupling utilizing flexible disks to join two rotating shafts.
Prior art flexible couplings, used for interconnecting wide varieties of rotating driving and driven components, are offered in a variety of configurations to accommodate radial, axial, and angular misalignments, while transmitting required torque between the driving and driven components. Two basic types are available, single and multi-piece flexible couplings. Single piece flexible couplings include radial, helical, and spiral slotted beam type, along with bellows type. These type of couplings are either formed from a single piece of material, or are welded or brazed into a single unitary construction. Multi-piece flexible couplings incorporate flexible metal disks or a non-metallic flexible material, coupled to driving and driven ends. For a particular application, each type must be evaluated in terms of torque capacity, torsional stiffness, electrical continuity, mis-alignment capacity, environmental resistance, life expectancy, and pricing. Flexible couplings of these prior art types, designed for high torsional stiffness, and large torque capacity, cannot accept large mis-alignments without substantial reductions in life expectancy. Flexible couplings of these prior art types, designed for large mis-alignments, have low torsional stiffness and low torque capacity.
It is the object of this invention to provide a novel flexible coupling which is economical to produce, while still capable of achieving high torsional stiffness and torque capacity while allowing for large mis-alignments and long cycle life.